King of Fighters Legends
by Dark-Orochi
Summary: Los Reyes Celestiales de Orochi, Dragón, y un nuevo extraño que maneja el fuego negro... ¿Como se solucionará el asunto?


Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen. Este fic no esta hecho con ningún ánimo de lucro. Creo que no debo decir na más.

El fic está ambientado después del King of Fighters 2003.

**Prólogo**

La ira de Orochi no conocía límites. Su furia incontenible y su poder se hacían sentir en las paredes de las cuevas donde se encontraba el sello, y del centro de este, surgió de nuevo esa luz verdosa. Acto seguido, empezó a temblar todo el complejo como si de un terremoto se tratase, haciendo caer pedazos de roca del techo como si la cueva fuera a derrumbarse. Pero tan repentinamente como había empezado, todo movimiento cesó y el lugar quedó en silencio. Si alguien hubiese estado ahí, se habría horrorizado de ver lo que pasaba a continuación. La enorme serpiente enroscada en la pared _se movió_. Al principio solo le brillaron los ojos con un fulgor rojo que mostraba una maldad inconcebible, y después de eso, el reptil se desenroscó y parte de su cuerpo se separó del muro del cual formaba parte. Abrió su boca, y cuatro esferas de color (cada una de un color diferente) salieron volando de ella. Al poco, las esferas se detuvieron frente el gigantesco reptil y este únicamente pronunció una sola palabra que sentenciaba el mundo:

¡Traedla!

Las cuatro esferas se despidieron de su maestro, y acto seguido salieron volando a gran velocidad fuera de la cueva. Mientras, la serpiente volvía a fundirse con el muro del sello, volviendo a ser solo un relieve en la pared.

Una vez en el exterior, las esferas de color tomaron forma humana. El más alto de todos ellos fue el primero en hablar:

Llegó el momento… éste es el inicio del fin para la humanidad.

Y las cuatro figuras rieron de forma tan cruel que nadie que los hubiera oído, hubiese pensado que podían ser humanos…

El Viento Azotador, el Destino del Fuego, la Tormenta de Relámpagos y la Tierra Seca. Los miembros más fuertes del Hakkeshu, los 4 Reyes Celestiales de Orochi, volvían a andar sobre la tierra.

Hakkeshu: El grupo de los 8 más fuertes.

**Capítulo 1**

Kyo Kusanagi andaba despreocupado por las calles de Tokio. Su amigo Benimaru le había llamado y le había dicho que quería verlo esa mañana, y como no tenía otra cosa que hacer, el campeón indiscutible del King of Fighter decidió que sería bueno ver a su amigo después de tanto tiempo. Kyo llegó pronto a casa de Benimaru, una gran casa en el centro de Tokio donde podían vivir perfectamente 2 familias bien cómodas, pero en la que únicamente vivía su rico amiguito. Kyo tampoco estaba impresionado, al fin y al cabo su clan, los Kusanagi, también poseían un gran poder económico, cosa que hacía que Kyo viviese en casa con sus padres, una casa de estilo antiguo tan grande como una mansión. Kusanagi llamó al timbre y esperó. De seguro que aunque hubiese venido algo más tarde de lo usual (eran las 12), Benimaru aun estaría durmiendo. No se equivocó. Después de insistir tres veces más y esperar cerca de 15 minutos, un despeinado (es decir, con todo el cabello rubio caído haciéndole melena), soñoliento y mal vestido Benimaru abrió la puerta:

¿Kyo? –preguntó extrañado, pero enseguida sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa- ¡Kyo! Lo siento… no me acordaba que venías… pero pasa, yo enseguida estoy listo.

Kyo sonrió, hacía mucho tiempo que conocía a Benimaru. Entró en el piso y fue directo al salón, donde se sentó en el sofá a la espera de que su amigo hiciera la aparición. Al cabo de solo cinco minutos, Benimaru aparecía por la puerta totalmente peinado (desafiando las leyes de la gravedad) y arreglado. Se había puesto ese conjunto de camiseta negra ajustada con una brecha en su pecho, sin mangas y pantalones blancos también ajustados. Kyo miró expectante a Benimaru y este le sonrió:

Lo siento por hacerte esperar.

Como si no lo hubieras hecho otras tantas veces –rió Kyo- Aunque lo que si me gustaría saber es porque me has pedido que te viniese a ver.

¿Es que no puedo sencillamente tener ganas de ver a un amigo? ¿O es que ahora el Kusanagi-san es demasiado importante como para perder el tiempo con un presumido mujeriego? –Benimaru había dicho esa última pregunta imitando el tono de voz que había usado una de las sirvientas de la mansión Kusanagi con Benimaru cuando dijo que había venido a ver a Kyo.

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas. Benimaru se sentó en un sillón que había justo en frente de Kyo y le dijo:

¿O quizás esperabas que te llamara para que hiciéramos algo juntos, Kyo-chan?

Kyo ignoró la broma de su amigo, ya se lo había dicho tantas veces que se había acostumbrado, así que contestó como si nada:

Esta bien Beni, tu ganas, pero te recuerdo que ese "presumido mujeriego" es el que ha estado tan liado con citas con jovencitas, que no ha tenido tiempo para vernos.

Ja ja ja… Lo siento, ya me había olvidado que te has visto obligado a no poder quedar con tu preciosa novia esta mañana para daros los mimos de cada día –Benimaru volvió a estallar en carcajadas ante el sonrojado rostro de Kyo, el cual cogió uno de los cojines del sofá y se lo lanzó a la cara.

Me alegra ver que por lo menos ya vuelves a estar como siempre. –comentó Benimaru de repente irguiéndose en su sillón. El tono de voz que había empleado indicaba que estaba hablando en serio.

¿A que te refieres? –aunque Kyo ya intuía lo que le iba a decir su amigo.

Después del King of Figther del año pasado… estuviste tenso un tiempo. No se que te ocurrió en la final del torneo… pero estoy seguro que debió de ser muy grave –el tono de voz indicaba que estaba hablando en serio. –No me trago a excusa que diste sobre que te sentías desanimado por no haber podido ganar el torneo.

Benimaru cayó y Kyo no supo que decir. El amo del fuego escarlata sabía a que se refería Benimaru. En el último torneo, hizo frente a la propia Chizuru y a su "supuesta hermana", y después, a una especie de demonio llamado Mukai, que poseía poder sobre la piedra.

Él, Iori y Chizuru unieron sus fuerzas una vez más y lograron vencer a Mukai, aunque no consiguieron acabar con él. Les avisó que regresaría, y que devolvería a la vida a Orochi.

Si Orochi iba a ser devuelto a la vida, pensaba Kyo, eso quería decir que iban a ir otra vez detrás de Yuki… ¡y eso no podía permitirlo! Por eso se había visto tan afectado después del último King of Fighters. ¡Por no hablar que la humanidad volvía a correr un serio peligro!

Benimaru miró fijamente a Kyo que claramente lo había olvidado y se había sumido en sus pensamientos. Al cabo de unos segundos, Kyo se percató que Benimaru esperaba una respuesta, pero justo cuando iba empezar a hablar, el rubio se adelantó:

Kyo… -Benimaru hizo una pausa y miró fijamente a su amigo a los ojos- ¿Los problemas que te atormentan… vuelven a estar relacionados con todo aquello de Orochi?

Si –fue todo cuando dijo. Kyo ya sabía que Beni lo conocía bien y hubiese sido inútil intentar mentirle.

¿Entonces el problema es que estás… -no pudo acabar su respuesta ya que el timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar.

Ya llegó el otro invitado –dijo Benimaru.

¿El otro invitado? ¿A quien más has llamado Beni?

A alguien que se moría por verte… -rió el rubio que ya se dirigía hacia la puerta para abrirla.

Kyo escuchó como alguien entraba y saludaba a Benimaru con formalidad… y le pareció terriblemente familiar la voz. Shingo Yabuki apareció en el salón y al ver a su ídolo, no pudo contenerse más:

¡Kusanagi-san! ¡Me alegro mucho de verle de nuevo! –Shingo no había cambiado desde el último torneo pensó Kyo.

Shingo… yo también alegro de verte. –Kyo le tendió la mano a Yabuki, el cual la apretó emocionado.- ¡¿Aun usas esos viejos guates?! –el campeón del King of Fighters se fijó asombrado en las manos de Shingo. Su exalumno vestía en las manos unos guantes que le había regalado hacía años por el buen papel que había desempeñado en uno de los torneos… no podía creer que aun los usara.

Shingo retiró en seguida sus manos de Kyo como si este fuera pedirle en ese momento que se los devolviera… Benimaru empezó a reírse ante la escena. Cuando al fin el anfitrión se hubo calmado, se sentó en el mismo sillón de antes, y Shingo tomó asiento en el sofá a la derecha de Kyo. Pasaron el resto de la tarde recordando viejos tiempos y riéndose… (y tomándole el pelo a Yabuki). Benimaru no volvió a insistir sobre la inquietud que embargó a Kyo tras el último torneo, cosa que agradeció Kusanagi. Benimaru ya comprendía que terribles preocupaciones deberían estar rondando por su cabeza, y no necesitaba preguntar más.

Al día siguiente, Sábado, Kyo fue a buscar Yuki al instituto como cada día. Siempre llegaba un poco antes de la hora pero no le importaba esperar.

Al poco sonó el timbre del instituto que señalaba el fin de las clases por ese día (los Sábados siempre acababan al mediodía). A los pocos minutos diversos alumnos empezaron a salir, todos vistiendo el típico uniforme negro de instituto… y que el mismo Kyo había vestido durante muchos años. Ahora vestía una camisera blanca ajustada, una chaqueta negra encima y unos pantalones parecidos a tejanos.

Aunque al principio se causó un gran alboroto cuando el mundialmente famoso Kyo Kusanagi, líder del Team Japan, campeón indiscutible del King of Figthers durante casi todas las ediciones (por razones que nadie nunca supo, no participó en los torneos de los años 1999-2000), esperaba a las puertas de un instituto cualquiera. Oleadas de fans lo arrastraron la primera vez y entre autógrafos y fotos lo dejaron tan cansado como cualquier combate del torneo. Menos mal que con el tiempo la situación se normalizó (por no hablar del llanto general que embargó a las centenares de fans de Kyo cuando descubrieron que Yuki era su novia y que él venía expresamente a buscarla).

Mientras los alumnos iban saliendo, comentando cosas típicas de instituto (chicas, chicos, deberes e insultos hacia algunos profesores). Al fin Kyo divisó a Yuki salir del edificio y avanzar hacia donde estaba él. Iba acompañada por Athena Assamiya, una de sus mejores amigas y otra famosa luchadora del King of Fighters. Athena y Yuki estudiaban en el mismo instituto, y desde el secuestro de la Khusinada durante el torneo de 1997, se habían vuelto muy amigas. Además… una cosa que no sabía Yuki es que la ídol además se encargaba de vigilarla a petición expresa de Kyo después del último campeonato. Athena no sabía muy bien porque Kyo estaba tan preocupado por su novia, pero intuía que no se trataba de algún asunto realmente serio (Athena ya se figuraba que debía de volver a ser algo relacionado con Orochi). Aunque no quiso indagar el porque de esa súbdita preocupación por parte del heredero del clan Kusanagi, tampoco necesitaba más motivos que el simple hecho que le hacía un favor a Kyo, de quien creyó estar enamorada durante algunos años… hasta que un día se dio cuenta de cuales eran sus auténticos sentimientos.

Athena y Yuki llegaron a la altura de Kyo, el cual las saludó a ambas. Ambas iban vestidas con el típcio traje de marinera de instituto, con la falda bastante corta, demasiado para el celoso Kusanagi. Yuki no tardó en abrazar s su adorable novio y darle un largo beso. Un grupo de chicas que pasaban cerca empezaron a silbar y a gritar hacia la feliz pareja, cosa que hizo aparecer cierto rubor sobre las mejillas del chico:

Yuki, siempre me haces pasar vergüenza. –dijo de excelente humor Kyo.

¿Qué no tengo derecho a saludar como le corresponde a mi novio? –preguntó inocente Yuki. Siempre le divertía turbar a Kyo de esa manera.

Kyo, es sorprente ver como te cohíbe más un beso de Yuki, que las amenazas de muerte de Yagami. –y después de las palabras de Athena, ambas chicas estallaron en carcajadas. A las que se sumó después Kusanagi.

Kyo y Yuki se despidieron de Athena y, cogidos de la mano, se pudieron en marcha hacia una heladería:

Menos mal que ya estamos en Junio… tengo unas ganas horribles de que se acabe el instituto. Aunque aun me quedan algunos exámenes… ¿Por cierto, como te fue ayer con Benimaru?

Estuvimos bien, hablando de los viejos tiempo. Por cierto, que también vino Shingo.

¡Vaya! Así que estuvisteis casi todos reunidos, solo faltaba Goro.

Benimaru me dijo de ir mañana a la playa todos juntos. Incluido Goro que traerá a su hijo.

¡¿A la playa?! Uaaa ¡Que bien! –Yuki puso cara de estar de pensando y miró entonces hacia directamente a Kyo- Así podré estrenar el bañador que me he comprado, y tu espero que también te pongas el que te regalé.

Kyo hizo memoria y recordó con horror el bañador corto que le había comprado hacia unos meses… negro, como a el le gustaba… pero muy ajustado. Yuki adivinó los pensamientos de su novio y no pudo contener la risa.

Mientras iban discutiendo el viajecito del día siguiente, llegaron a la heladería. Ambos se sentaron en las mesas metálicas de de la calle. Mientras les servían los helados y se limpiaban muy cariñosamente los restos que les quedaban a ambos en la cara, Yuki no pudo evitar pensar lo feliz que estaba siendo ahora con Kyo. No siempre había ido todo tan bien como ahora, pensó ella. En los primero años de instituto, Yuki se enamoró de Kyo la primera vez que le vio, pero este hizo caso omiso de sus miradas, o eso creyó al principio ella. Kyo le confesó más adelante que aunque siempre se daba un aire de muy orgulloso y soberbio, era en verdad muy tímido, y que le costó mucho pedirle de salir. Después el tiempo que estuvieron juntos no estuvo mal… pero Yuki no se sentía realmente querida por el heredero de los Kusanagi. Todo cambió en el torneo en que Orochi hizo su aparición.

Ella, como Kushinada, debía ser sacrificada para que el dios resucitase con todo su poder. Yashiro la había raptado y llevado con los demás miembros de su equipo, Chris y Shermie, y de verdad que pensaba que moriría. Pero entonces apareció Kyo, que venció valientemente a sus raptores… Aunque no había solo su novio, debía de recordar, también lucharon Iori (cosa que sorprendió a Yuki, debido a la extrema rivalidad de la que siempre había hecho gala contra su Kusanagi) y una misteriosa mujer, Chizuru (a la que conocería más adelante). Kyo le besó apasionadamente y le dijo que la quería, justo antes de partir junto a sus compañeros a luchar contra Orochi.

La enorme explosión que se produjo horas después le había hecho temer lo peor, temor que se acrecentó cuando vio solo regresar a Chizuru. Dijo que tanto Yagami como Kusanagi habían desaparecido cuando ella había recobrado la consciencia. Sin embargo, la tranquilizó diciéndole que Kyo no había muerto a manos de Orochi, sino que había sido capaz de derrotar al temible dios, salvando así al mundo. A pesar de todo, no supo darle una respuesta de porque no regresaba. Kyo no apareció durante 3 años. No se presentó oficialmente a los King of Fighters de los años 1999 y 2000, todo y que Shingo, Benimaru y otros luchadores amigos suyos como Terry Bogard o Athena le dijeron que le habían visto, al igual que también habían visto a Yagami. Y fue entonces, que antes de celebrarse el torneo del año 2001, que Kyo regresó a casa. La llamó y ella lloró emocionada, y fue a corriendo a buscarle… el reencuentro fue tan emotivo que, el padre de Kyo, Saisyu Kusanagi, estuvo bromeando y haciendo chanza sobre la "escenita" durante muchos meses…

Kyo le contó muchas cosas, sobre NESTS y sobre un clon suyo llamado K', un satélite en el cielo y muchas otras cosas… pero ella solo daba gracias por tenerlo de vuelta. Y justó después del torneo celebrado el año pasado, hacia ya 8 meses, Kyo se había vuelto un novio modélico, estando con ella tanto tiempo como era le era posible. Todo y nada más acabar el campeonato, estuvo un tiempo un tanto "pachucho", ya que ese año no había ganado el torneo sino que fue el Garou Team (el de su amigo Terry) el que resultó vencedor del torneo. Pero al poco se le pasó.

En cuanto acabaron los helados, Kyo acompañó a Yuki a su casa, y en el portal de calle, se despidieron dándose un largo beso abrazados el uno al otro. En cuanto Yuki entró a su casa, una sombra se materializó a la espalda de Kusanagi. Era un ninja:

Kyo-sama… -fue lo único que dijo, a la espera de instrucciones.

¿Ninguna novedad? –aunque Kyo sabía la respuesta, ya que sería avisado de inmediato si algo ocurría.

No. Aunque como siempre, no nos relajaremos en nuestra labor. Puede marchar tranquilo joven señor.

Kyo no volvió a hablar y se marchó. A su espalda, el ninja desapareció con la misma rapidez que con la que había aparecido. Imaginaba la cara que pondría Yuki si supiera que había ordenado a uno de los escuadrones ninja de los Kusanagi vigilarla mientras no estuviera con él. No quería preocuparla otra vez con todo lo relacionado con su legado de Kushinada, quería que viviera feliz, por lo que no le había contado nada sobre los acontecimientos producidos en el último campeonato. Podría haber pedido que se trasladara a vivir a su enorme casa, pero… a Kyo le daba una enorme vergüenza pedirle eso, y además, no deseaba tampoco tener que aguantar constantemente los pícaros cometarios de su padre que suscitaría la situación. Tampoco quería darle ninguna pista en referencia de que estaba preocupado por otro posible intento de rapto.

Esa noche Kyo, tuvo sueños muy extraños. Todo comenzaba en un lugar desolado sin rastro de civilización, y contemplaba como tres poderosas figuras, dos hombres y una mujer, se enfrentaban a una sombra. Fuegos escarlatas surgían de ambos varones contra la sombra, el cual las rechazaba con su propio fuego negro. El combate se intensificaba, y al final la sombra huía en un momento de confusión del combate. Después la escena cambiaba, y veía una espada que extrañamente le resultaba familiar que tenía pequeños filos afilados curvados hacia fuera a lo largo de toda la hoja.

Kyo despertó bañado en su propio sudor… no sabía porque pero tenía la certeza que esos sueños eran más que algo más que simples productos de su imaginación. Quizás tenían algo que ver con lo que tanto temía, y no entendía porque su sangre de Kusanagi se encendía ante el recuerdo de la espada. Pero en fin… hoy iba a ir a la playa a divertirse y pasárselo bien, y decidió no dar más vueltas al asunto.

**Capítulo 2**

Athena volvía al templo justo después de dejar a Kyo y Yuki en la puerta del instituto. De camino, imaginaba que trastada habrían hecho sus otros dos compañeros de equipo, Kensou y Baoh, que le habían dicho que encontraría la comida hecha en cuanto llegase para que no tuviera que hacerlo todo ella. El maestro de ellos, Chin Gensai, se había marchado hacia unos pocos días hacia algún lugar remoto de China, les contó. No quiso decirles a donde marchaba a pesar de lo mucho que insistieron (dejando de lado los pucheros que hicieron Kensou y Baoh porque querían ir con él pensando que marchaba de vacaciones a algún tranquilo lugar). Esos días Athena tuvo que ocuparse de algunas de las tareas que hacía su maestro mientras ella estaba fuera (por supuesto Kensou y Baoh se mostraron en seguida deseosos de colaborar y hacer ellos las tareas de las que se encargaba el viejo… pero daba igual lo que hiciera: planchar la ropa, fregar el suelo, quitar el polvo… siempre acababan dando más trabajo a la pobre Athena cuando llegaba por la tarde del instituto). Al final, Athena les convenció para que dedicaran todo su tiempo al entrenamiento y así darle una sorpresa al maestro cuando volviese de su viaje (vacaciones aclaró Kensou) mostrándole como habían mejorado, de forma que así la Psico Soldier podía ocuparse tranquilamente de las tareas del templo cuando volvía del instituto.

La ídol de los adolescentes japoneses empezó a ascender las largas escaleras que la conducían al templo, y a temer que clase de caos habrían provocado esos dos en la cocina… no pudo disuadirles de que no prepararan la comida.

El templo era uno de esos antiguos edificios con un gran patio rodeándole, un pozo y una campana que, de haber un monje, estaría tocando bastante veces al día. Todo el edificio estaba situado encima de una tarima y tenias unos pocos escalones en la entrada principal.

En cuanto acabó Athena de subir, supo que algo iba terriblemente mal. Había humo que salía de la estancia en la que estaba la cocina, y pudo ver como la puerta principal se abría y salían corriendo los otros miembros del Team Psico Soldier, totalmente machados de hollín, tosiendo y con lágrimas en los ojos. Ambos llevaban sendos cubos vacíos en las manos. Athena se acercó corriendo hacia ellos:

¡¿Estais bien?! –la angustia de Athena pasó cuando Kensou y Baoh empezaron al unísono a pedir disculpas.

Se nos prendió fuego en la cocina –explicó Kensou señalando el humo- pero ya lo hemos apagado.

Nosotros… solo nos despistamos un momento y la comida se puso a arder, y Kensou intento apagarlo con un trapo pero también se prendió y yo entonces cogí el primer pote que tuve a mano y lo eché para apagar el fuego, pero entonces el fuego se avivó más y me fije que la botella era de alcohol. Y después no supimos que hacer y fuimos corriendo a buscar agua al pozo. –y Baoh ya no pudo contener más el llanto y se echo a llorar.

Athena lo abrazó consolándole y le explico no había pasado nada grave, que lo principal era que ellos estuviesen bien. Después de muchos "lo sentimos" y demás disculpas, los tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la cocina, la cual encontraron echa un completo desastre:

¿Qué plato ibas a preparar por cierto?

Ramen y bollos de carne –respondió Kensou.

La chica no deseo seguir preguntando… ¿Cómo habían podido realizar todo ese destrozo para preparar solo esos platos? Había multitud de potes abiertos, por no hablar de la masa y la carne esparcida en toda la cocina (y de la que hacia ambos chicos gala en sus ropas, percibió Athena), además, todos los trapos estaban sucios y vio restos de lo que creyó adivinar que podría ser platos rotos… sin tener en cuenta la parte cocina quemada. La paciencia de Athena era muy grande, era un chica estupenda, amable con todo el mundo y que no perdía los nervios fácilmente, y eso fue lo que después de darles un pequeño cachete a ambos chicos más de broma que como castigo, le permitira no perder los estribos. Se puso de inmediato a arreglar ese destrozo, y Kensou y Baoh empezaron a colaborar también.

Una hora después, la cocina ya tenía un aspecto mucho más presentable. Los chicos, por orden expresa de Athena, se marcharon a entrenar, mientras ella preparaba la comida-merienda (ya era bien entrada la tarde). Cuando lo tuvo todo listo, los llamó para que viniesen a comer:

¡Guau! Vaya platos –y Kensou no pudo evitar que su estomago rugiera de hambre.

Ja ja ja… -Baoh empezó a reírse, pero entonces su estomago también rugió en cuanto percibió el buen olor que desprendían los platos.

Los tres estallaron en carcajadas y empezaron a comer:

¿Así que Kyo-kun aun va todos los días a buscar a Yuki? –preguntó Kensou

Así es. Es muy fiel y cada día sin falta y puntual esta ahí a la salida… Ay que envidia me da Yuki… como me gustaría encontrar un novio que también fuese tan considerado conmigo…

Al oír eso, Kensou fue a decir algo, pero como en ese momento estaba comiendo uno de los panes de carne que tan bien le salían a Athena, se atragantó y empezó a toser y darse golpes al pecho. Baoh que estaba a su lado le empezó a dar golpes en la espalda, y la Psico Soldier le acercó un vaso de agua que Kensou bebió con avidez:

Onisan, deberías comer más despacio. –intervino Baoh.

Pero Athena, yo pensaba que por fin me considerabas tu novio. -el tono de voz de Kensou se asemejó más a una súplica que a una afirmación.

Ju ju… eso es algo que aun no había pensado, entonces supongo que deberé de dejar de ser la amante de Kyo-chan. –Baoh escupió de golpe el té que había empezado a beber y Kensou abrió la boca de golpe como si fuera a hablar, para cerrarla acto seguido y volverla a abrir otra vez sin emitir aun ningún sonido-.

Tan divertida fue reacción que tuvieron ambos chicos, que Athena no pudo evitar reír:

¡¡Athena!! ¡¿mo me puedes decir que…?!- Kensou iba a protestar, pero calló de golpe cuando sin que se vio que Athena se le había acercado sin que se diera cuenta y le depositaba un beso en la mejilla:

Por si hace falta decirlo, –repuso muy seria Athena mirando a un azorado Kensou- estaba bromeando… en cuanto a lo nuestro… déjame que me lo piense ¿vale? –aunque ella ya tenia muy clara la respuesta.

Kensou pareció entrar como en una especie de shock cuando escuchó a respuesta y ahora fue el turno de Baoh de empezar a reírse. Acabaron la cena sin hablar mucho más, y bien entrada la noche todos se fueron a dormir (cada uno tenia su propia habitación). Aunque al día siguiente era Domingo y no estaba el maestro para obligarles a ir a la cama, estaban habituados a la espartana costumbre acostarse pronto.

Mientras todos en el templo dormían, una figura de amplios ropajes negros, y aun más amplias mangas, observaba el edificio con atención. Por fin había encontrado lo que tanto deseaba, "el poder del dragón", y estaba solamente a unos escasos metros de él.

Rápido y silencioso como un susurro, surgió de entre los matorrales que rodeaban el templo una sombra alta, con largo pelo recogido en una coleta, con la mitad inferior del rostro cubierto por una tela negra, y unos ojos rojos que despedían un fulgor que presagiaba muerte, y se aproximó a una de las paredes. Ron estaba ansioso por poseer aquello que durante tanto tiempo había perseguido, desde que encontró aquel pergamino escrito y posteriormente prohibido por el fundador del Kahokusyou.

Athena despertó, con la sensación de que algo andaba mal, y de repente sintió una presencia _que poco tenía de humana_, y eso la hizo actuar con rapidez. Salió de su habitación (notó enseguida el frío de la noche ya que solo vestía un fino pijama rojo), y se dirigió de forma silenciosa hacia la entrada. Mientras dudaba en si avisar a Kensou o no, de repente dejó de percibir la presencia del extraño. Se quedó quieta sin saber que hacer en el pasillo durante unos segundos. Vio que a pocos metros tenía a la derecha la puerta de la habitación de Baoh, y al final se decidió por ir primero a despertarlo y que le acompañara, no deseaba dejarlo solo con un extraño rondando cerca.

No hubo nada que indicara el inicio del ataque, ni el más levísimo ruido. Pero Athena si pudo percibir el ki del extraño y pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Uso su teletransportación moviéndose unos metros hacia delante, al mismo tiempo que cinco dedos se hundían en la pared, donde un segundo antes se encontraba el corazón de la muchacha. Athena contempló a su desconocido adversario y de repente lo reconoció. No sabía quien era lo había visto en el torneo de años 2001, justo cuando NETS fue destruida:

¿Qué haces aquí? – la voz de Athena no pudo disimilar del todo el miedo que le hacia sentir el poderoso y malvado ki que emanaba del ninja.

Ju ju ju… que divertido. Así que has sido capaz de percibir mi presencia. Lo siento mucho por ti, chiquilla, pero si te hubieras quedado en tu cama durmiendo no tendría que matarte como voy a hacer ahora. –la voz de Ron sonó a muerte. Y acto seguida se abalanzó contra Athena.

Athena uso sus poderes psíquicos y:

¡Psycho Ball!

Ron ni siquiera se molestó en esquivar la bola de energía que se dirigía hacia él. Con una mano tomo la esfera de ki y la estrujo, haciéndola desaparecer, mientras que la otra mano ya iba de camino al cuello de Athena. La Psico Soldier, aunque sorprendida por la facilidad con la que su ataque había sido anulado, adivinó en seguida cuales eran las intenciones del ninja, y entonces cogió la mano que se abalanzaba hacia ella, uso un breve teletransporte para desplazarse esos escasos centímetros que los separaban y se colocó justo en frente de Ron, dándole la espalda, y sin en ningún momento soltar la mano del adversario, lo proyectó como si de una llave de judo se tratase. Athena, multiplico el poder de su lanzamiento mediante el uso de nuevo de poder psíquico, lo que hizo que Ron volara por los aires unos cuantos metros. Sin embargo, la chica pudo comprobar sorprendida como el ninja en pleno vuelo giraba sobre si mismo para caer sobre sus piernas y no sobre su espalda, y bien toco el suelo, despareció. Athena no supo como reaccionar durante un segundo, el tiempo que tardo Ron en aparecer a su lado izquierdo y darle un potente golpe a velocidad increíble, su forma tornándose borrosa durante la ejecución debido a velocidad. Athea sintió como se le fracturaban algunas costillas, y salió despedida hacía la pared que, siendo de papel, la atravesó limpiamente y cayó al exterior del edificio, dando con sus huesos contra el duro suelo. Aunque todo el cuerpo le dolía, la joven tardó menos de lo que cualquiera esperaría en volverse a poner de pie, cogiéndose con la mano el lado en el que había sido golpeada. Ron apareció enfrente suyo surgido de la nada a un escaso metro:

Vaya, vaya… ¿Así que aun deseas más? ¿O es que crees poder vencerme? –la voz de Ron no ocultaba lo absurdo que le parecía idea de que esa chica intentara detenerlo.

¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Qué quieres? –Athena no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando los ojos del ninja se encendieron como ascuas debido a la ambición,

Algo que he estado buscando durante mucho tiempo y que me pertenece por derecho. Aunque tú no vivirás para saber que es.

Ron volvió a desaparecer y le asestó un puñetazo al estomago a la Psico Soldier, para a increíble velocidad, girar sobre si mismo y propinar una fuerte patada al costado herido de Athena. Un grito de dolor surgió de la chica, aunque se mantuvo firme y no se detuvo. Aprovechando que tenía cerca de Ron, alzó su mano derecha y:

¡Psycho Sword! –Athena se elevó un metro dejando trazado en el aire un filo de energía, que por desgracia suya, no llegó a herir a su rival. Ron se limitó a apartarse dando un paso hacía atrás, dejando escapar una suave risa que le indicaba a su rival lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo.

Aun justo acababa de desaparecer el filo psíquico de la espada, que Athena aprovecho para volver a atacar:

¡Phoenix Arrow! –descendiendo como una esfera rodeada de energía. Athena caía con furia sobre Ron, quien sin dar muestras de sorpresa, saltó en el aire con gran agilidad para evitar el barrido que sabía que podía efectuar la chica nada más tomar tierra (de sobras conocía las habilidades de todos aquellos luchadores que participaron entre los torneos 99-01, recogidos concienzudamente por NESTS).

Una vez la chica tomó tierra, Ron concentró Ki en una de sus manos y le lanzó un rayo que tomaba la forma de una serpiente violeta que se dirigió rápidamente contra su rival. Athena no esperaba ese ataque y solo tuvo tiempo de cubrirse con los brazos, aunque aun así, el ataque le hizo daño. Cuando apartó los brazos, no le dio tiempo a ver nada, ya que un potente puñetazo le impacto en el rostro y después sintió una serie de ataques dirigidos hacia la herida en el costado. Athena no pudo evitar gritar varias veces por el dolor. ¡El muy bastardo le golpeaba a herida para verla sufrir! Cosa que dejó bastante claro cuado empezó a reír fuertemente mientras la seguía golpeando a gran velocidad. Para sorpresa de Ron, que pensaba que ya solo le restaba divertirse con su rival, Athena de repente se encendió y un poderoso escudo energético palpitante de ki la rodeó, iluminando el patio del templo con su poder. La mano del ninja que estaba en contacto en ese momento con el cuerpo de la chica sufrió una dolorosa quemadura, y además, lo proyectó violentamente contra el suelo a metros de distancia. Cuando Ron alzó la vista, vio como la chica había elevado su mano con un dedo extendido hacia arriba:

¡Shining Crystal Bit! –y el poderoso ki de la chica se concentró en ese único dedo, Ron solo tuvo tiempo de ver como Athena apuntaba hacia él y una pequeña pero poderos esfera de energía se abalanzaba sobre él, incrustándosele en el pecho.

Se produjo una explosión allá donde la esfera impacto sobre Ron, y un montón de roca y tierra salió volando cayendo por los alrededores. Athena contempló fijamente como el humo de donde había sufrido el ninja su ataque empezaba a disiparse, y lo que vio no pudo fue peor. Su rival, con la parte pectoral de su traje destrozado y donde se veía como la mano izquierda apretaba una gran herida de la que emanaba sangre, estaba de pie con los ojos cerrados y con el brazo derecho extendido en su dirección, apuntándola, con la palma de la mano abierta. Un fulgor violeta le envolvió todo el cuerpo y fue más intenso en el brazo extendido. Y de la profundidad de la amplia manga, surgió una serpiente que avanzaba por el brazo enroscándose, y cuando la serpiente llegó a la palma abierta, abrió su boca en gran mesura, goteando veneno de sus colmillos:

¡Ha Senai Jashuu! –Ron salió corriendo a gran velocidad contra Athena, la cual únicamente como fuertes pisadas se incrustaban en el suelo avanzando en su dirección. Se resigno a morir… había puesto todo el ki que le quedaba en ese ataque… y no había sido suficiente. Ahora a duras penas podía ponerse en pie.

Athena cerró los ojos cuando sintió los pasos a su lado, dispuesta a recibir el golpe de gracia. Pero entonces una gran cantidad de líquido fue a darle a la cara. La chica abrió los ojos y un enorme grito de angustia escapo de su boca. La mano de Ron estaba atravesando el estomago de Kensou, el cual se había interpuesto en el último momento en el avance del ninja. Las lagrimas surgieron a borbotones incontenibles de los ojos Athena, y se despejó los ojos de la sangre de su compañero que le había impactado en el rostro, mientras que Ron alzaba el brazo y, con un fuerte gesto, tiró el moribundo cuerpo del chico al suelo, donde pronto se empezaba a forma un charco de sangre. Athena se acercó a Kensou y le paso la mano por la espalda para alzarlo y mirarle a la cara:

¡¡Kensou!! ¡¡¡Kensou!!! –la chica estaba realmente desesperada sin saber que hacer ni como actuar, sintiendo como su amor moría con el chico.

Me… alegra… que estés bien… -Kensou aun le quedaban fuerzas para esbozar una sonrisa a Athena, que lo miraba desconsolada. Acto seguido, el chico empezó a toser sangre y perdió la consciencia.

¡¡Kensou no!! ¡¡¡Kensou no te mueras!!! ¡¡¡¡NO TE MUERAS!!! –Athena se abrazó al cuerpo de su amado y compañero, sollozando.

Vaya un idiota –la Psico Soldier alzó el rostro con furia hacia el ninja que continuó hablando- Si no se hubiera interpuesto, ahora no estaría muerto. Pero no ha logrado nada. Tu piel ha entrado en contacto con el veneno. ¡Ja ja ja!

¡¡Eres…!! ¡¡ERES DESPRECIABLE!! –Athena no podía reprimir la furia que le provocaba que ese asesino se riera de Kensou, sin reparar en lo que le acababa de decir.

Una de de las paredes corredizas que daban al templo se abrieron y un soñoliento Baoh se asomó por la puerta:

¿Porqué hacéis tanto ruido? No puedo dormir… -Baoh despertó rápidamente cuando vio lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí, y sus ojos se abrieron mucho como sino no pudieran creerse la escena que tenía delante suyo.

Athena ¿¡Qué ha pasado aquí!? ¿¡Qué le pasa a Kensou!?

¡BAOH! ¡Márchate de aquí! –pero el aviso de la chica llegó tarde. Ron salió corriendo a su usual gran velocidad y se plantó justo enfrente de Baoh, el cual cayó al suelo aterrorizado.

Athena se incorporó (por mucho que le doliera abandonar a Kensou, ahora era Baoh quien la necesitaba). Pero fue un movimiento inútil. Ron apresó a Baoh con una de sus manos y la otra se sumergió en una de sus mangas para acto seguido reaparecer y tapar la boca del muchaho, el cual dejó de resistirse, durmiéndose al parecer. Ron cargó a Baoh como si de un saco se tratase, y desapareció en la noche.

Athena quedó petrificada donde estaba, y sus ojos iban continuamente desde donde había desaparecido el ninja llevándose a Baoh, hasta donde yacía en el suelo Kensou. Entonces la sangre manchada de veneno que había cubierta su rostro empezó a surtir efecto, y sintiendo como el cuerpo le fallaba, cayo al suelo. En un intento de calmar el inmenso dolor que la embargaba, se dejo llevar por ese plácido sueño del cual sabía que no volvería a despertarse

Onisan: Hermano

Ha Senai Jashuu: Golpe de Mano de Serpiente

**Capítulo 3**

Benimaru aparcó el coche a escasos metros de la playa. Era un Domingo sumamente soleado y caluroso, que apetecía meterse en el agua. Bajó del coche y con él, 5 personas más: Kyo, Yuki, Shingo, Goro y su hijo (un clon suyo en diminuto). Todos sacaron del maletero las respectivas mochilas y bolsas que habían traído para pasar todo el día en la playa. Shingo se apresuró a coger las maletas de Goro ya que este debía cargar con su hijo hacia la playa.

Una vez lo tuvieron todo listo, empezaron a moverse. Aunque habían llegado pronto, eran más o menos las once de la mañana, ya había más gente de lo esperado. La verdad es que era un grupo que llamaba la atención, y quienes no los mirara reconociendo a los famosos participantes del King of Fighters, los observaba atraído por la bella forma de los luchadores (en especial Kusanagi, Nikaido y Yuki). El hijo de Goro no paraba de observarlo todo con los ojos muy abiertos, alargando la mano hacia toda persona por la que pasara cerca. Aunque todos estaban contentos de pasar un día en la playa con sus amigos, a los que se les veía especialmente animados eran Benimaru y Yuki. Hicieron andar al resto del grupo un poco más, habiendo decidido que se colocarían cerca del agua, así no tendrían que luego tener que ir esquivando a la gente y sus parasoles cada vez que entraran y salieran.

Una vez encontraron un lugar del agrado de todos, empezaron a colocar las toallas en el suelo, así como de clavar el parasol que habían traído. Todos empezaron a quitarse la camiseta (el calor era agobiante) y las zapatillas de playa. Cuando llegó el turno de los pantalones… hubieron ciertas recitencias por parte de Kyo y Shingo, quedándose quietos ya que les daba vergüenza mostrar sus bañadores:

Kyo ¿A que esperas? –Yuki ya se había quitado la camiseta blanca y los pantalones cortos azules que había traído puestos hasta ahora, mostrando su figura (muy sensual, como pudieron comprobar todos). Llevaba un esplendido bikini blanco y Kyo no pudo evitar quedarse por unos segundos embobado mirándola… hasta que Yuki de repente desvió la mirada hacia otro punto, un poco sorprendida.

Kyo dirigió también su mirada hacia allá donde observaba su novia y ahogó una exclamación:

¡Benimaru! –fue lo único que llegó a decir.

Je je… que les parece –después de quitarse los pantalones, Benimaru mostraba sin pudor alguno el tanga rojo que había traído como bañador.

Te sienta muy bien. –comentó Yuki, divertida ante la penetrante mirada que le dirigió Kyo.

¿Y tu Shingo a que esperas? –increpó el rubio.

Shingo se sonrojó y tomándolo como una prueba más de la vida, se bajo también los pantalones… mostrando llevar un tanga idéntico al de Nikaido. El rubor de Shingo se hizo más profundo cuando vio que se había vuelto el centro de atención, y eso hizo que todos estallaran en carcajadas:

Muy mal hecho, Benimaru, ¿mira que hacer pasar por esto a ese pobre chico? De seguro que le has casi obligado. –la voz de Goro intentaba sonar seria, pero se notaba mucho que aun se estaba intentando aguantar la risa.

Vosotros dos –al decir eso el rubio señaló al grandullón y Kyo- ya no deben de preocuparse por estas cosas… pero el muchachito y yo estamos libres… así que tenemos que poner lo máximo de nuestra parte para ver que cazamos.

Me podrías haber avisado pues… y yo también me hubiese unido –Kyo recibió un pellizco en la espalda por parte de Yuki a modo de castigo.

Después de eso Kyo también mostró su negro bañador a los demás… sin mucha vergüenza ya comparado con lo que llevaban Benimaru y Shingo (aunque el electrizante amigo no parecía en absoluto cohibido). Ahora fue el turno de Yuki de poder admirar la buena forma de su chico… Por su parte Goro, había decidido ir en bermudas… al igual que su pequeño.

Kyo y Benimaru hicieron una carrera haber quien llegaba antes al agua, y aunque el primero en llegar fue el rubio… no fue el primero en meterse al agua:

¡Esta muy fría!

Quéjica. –Y Kyo cogió desprevino a Benimaru y lo arrojo al agua… lanzándose al poco él.

Empezaron a lanzarse agua y a pelear como niños… y cuando se cansaron corrieron a donde estaban los demás, cogieron a Shingo de pies y brazos y, acercándolo al agua ignorando los gritos y gestos de este, lo arrojaron sin más contemplaciones…

Goro y Yuki reían desde su cómodo sitio en las toallas… mientras el pequeño se había puesto cerca a jugar con la arena…

Cuando el trío de chicos salieron del agua y se acercaban a sus respectivas toallas para tumbarse y descansar, se encontraron con la escena de Yuki jugando con el pequeño de Goro, que parecía feliz de recibir las atenciones de tan linda chica. A todos les dio la impresión que Yuki sería algún día una buena madre. Yuki en cuanto les vio miró directamente a Kyo y le soltó:

Es una monada… A ver cuando tenemos uno nosotros.

Ni aunque le hubiesen dicho que Yagami no deseaba pelear más, Kyo no podía haberse quedado más de piedra. Benimaru y Shingo empezaron a reírse como locos mientras se recostaban en sus toallas. Kyo se tumbo en su toalla y Yuki se le abrazó al costado… se podía respirar el buen ambiente a varios kilómetros de distancia.

Después de unas dos horas, en la que todos ya se había aplicado el consiguiente protector solar (y las risas que hubo ante la insistencia por parte de Benimaru de querer ponerle él la crema a Shingo y la negativa de este), una silueta proyectó su sombra sobre Kyo, cosa que hizo que alzara la vista pensando que se trataba de algún que deseaba quizás su autógrafo como tantas otras veces le había ocurrido:

Lo siento mucho chico, pero hoy no firmo autógrafos –los demás ni se molestaron en alzarse para mirar quien era, ya estaban acostumbrados a eso.

Y para que quiero yo tu estúpido autógrafo… -todos se incorporaron ante semejante contestación, pero además, a todos (menos a Yuki) les resultaba familiar esa voz.

¡¡K'!! –se sorprendió Kyo al reconocerlo.

Vaya vaya… así que disfrutando de un bonito día de playa. –Klos miro a todos y les saludó haciendo un ademán con la mano. Ya lo conocían desde hacia tiempo así que sabían que no podían esperar un saludo mejor por parte del chico.

¡¡Buenos días!! –quien apareció a la espalda de K' era Whip, su hermana.

Todos respondieron al más animado saludo de la chica del látigo (obviamente, ese día no lo llevaba). La verdad es que Shingo se quedo mirando a Whip muy fijamente, a lo cual la chica respondió con una sonrisa que hizo ponerse colorado al chico, que desvió la mirada. La verdad es que Whip también era muy guapa, y además llevaba un bikini violeta que dejaba muy poco espacio a la imaginación (la tela tapaba lo indispensable). Benimaru, después de haber repasado disimuladamente el cuerpo de la joven, hizo un leve gesto afirmativo con la cabeza… como si hubiese pasado un concienzudo examen (cosa que era verdad).

Kyo y Yuki y Shingo, que eran los que estaban más cerca, hicieron un espacio para que K' y Whip se sentaran. Yuki no pudo evitar examinar a K', un atractivo joven de cabello blanco y ojos negros. También llevaba un bañador corto azul y un colgante en forma de cruz sobre el pecho… Así que este era el clon que había engendrado NESTS a partir de Kyo, si tenía que dar crédito a las palabras de su novio, que teniendo en cuenta que era descendiente de un antiguo linaje dominante del fuego y que ella era la Kushinada y por poco no había sido muerta en sacrificio para la resurrección de un dios, no pudo más que dar por cierta la historia de su chico… y justo en frente tenía la prueba viviente de ello.

Whip rápidamente se puso a charlar sobre las atrevidas vestimentas de Benimaru y Shingo a y bromear sobre ello, cosa que arranco más de una sonrisa al rubio y hundió más sobre la vergüenza al pobre moreno. También empezó a hablar con Yuki sobre su relación con Kyo, y no sabía porqué, a Yuki le cayó bien esa chica desde el principio, con la que empezó a mantener una animada charla. Súbitamente, K', que desde el inicio había hablado poco y prácticamente se había decidido mantener al margen de la conversación, colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Kyo, y al volverse este para mirarlo, le dijo:

¿Te apetece pasear un rato?

Kyo se lo quedo mirando durante unos segundos, pero al final aceptó su invitación. Si el chico quería estar a solas con él, es que deseaba preguntarle o contarle algo, y eso le picó la curiosidad.

Después de avisar que se marchaban a los demás, empezaron a andar por la costa, dejando que el agua les bañase los pies. Kyo fue el primero en hablar:

Nunca hubiese pensado que te encontraría así, disfrutando de un relajado día en la playa –K' sonrió al oír esas palabras.

Mucho han cambiado las cosas desde que hace ya tres años, acabamos con esa maldita organización. –Kyo sabía perfectamente que se refería a NESTS.- Aunque al principio me costó relajarme, ahora soy capaz de vivir de una forma prácticamente normal.

Yo siempre he pensado que eras una persona normal. –K' le miró por unos instantes fijamente, pero al final respondió.

Agradezco mucho que la persona que inicialmente fue la base para crearme me considere así. –ahora fue el turno de Kyo mirar fijamente al otro. O no había oído bien, o el serio K' le acababa de dar las gracias.

Pero no es para hablar sobre mí, o al menos no totalmente, por lo que quiero hablar contigo. –continuó K'- Sino más bien sobre ti.

¿Sobre mi? ¿Que deseas saber?

Por comenzar que ocurrió, en verdad, en el último torneo. –Kyo no pudo evitar poner una cara de preocupación al recordar otra vez los sucesos.

¿A que te refieres exactamente?

No lo se. Solo se que algo paso para que la sangre Kusanagi que llevó en mí, tu sangre, –y después de decir eso K' hizo una pausa para Kyo asimilará lo que le iba a decir – ardió con intensidad, incitándome a luchar, aunque no se contra quien, y reaccionando, estoy seguro, a algo que ocurrió en las finales.

Kyo calló por momentos… dudoso de si debía decir nada a ese chico y, si fuera así, por donde empezar. Al final se decidió:

K'… lo que voy a contarte ahora no quiero que se lo digas a nadie más.

¿Así que sí que ocurrió algo durante el último King of Fighters?

En efecto… pero antes deberás de permitirme que te relate una vieja historia y te cuente historias del pasado para que puedas comprender lo que ocurrió en el torneo.

Así fue como Kyo empezó a contarle al exmiembro de NESTS toda la historia. De cómo hace 1.800 años hizo su aparición Orochi y sus elegidos, el Hakkeshu, y de cómo los tres campeones de los dioses se enfrentaron en singular batalla contra ellos para salvar la humanidad. La cara de K' iba de la sorpresa a la más completa incredulidad, pero teniendo en cuenta quien se la contaba y que no ganaba nada engañándole, decidió creérselo, aunque no sin dificultades. Después Kyo le habló sobre los anteriores King of Fighters, de Rugal Bernstein y del poder de Orochi, de cómo conoció a Iori Yagami y Chizuru y de cómo hizo su aparición Goenitz, así como la lucha contra los otros 3 Reyes Celestiales de Orochi y el papel de su novia. Y por último, le narró como fue el combate contra el propio dios… quien aunque no disponía de todo su poder, ya fue un rival de increíbles proporciones… Por último, Kusanagi le contó todo lo que había ocurrido en el último torneo y le habló sobre Mukai y la aparición inesperada en escena de otro participante del torneo, Ash Crimson.

No hay ni que decir lo muy sorprendido que se sentía K' al escuchar toda la historia, y como en secreto Kyo Kusanagi, ahora que sabía todo lo que había echo, se había ganado su respeto y puede que algo de admiración. Había esperado oír alguna extraña explicación por parte de Kyo, pero no una ni tan larga ni tan impresionante… se podría decir que gracias a esos tres, Kyo, Iori y Chizuru, la humanidad seguía existiendo. Obviamente, él ya sabía lo que era enfrentarse a un ser que pareciera ser invencible, como pudo comprobar en el combate contra Igniz… aunque aquella vez no lucho solo, sino que tuvo la ayuda de gran parte del resto de luchadores del torneo, así como del indispensable poder del fuego de Kusanagi y Yagami.

Puesto que he respondido con sinceridad a tu pregunta, deseo que ahora tú también hagas lo mismo –dijo serio Kyo.

Adelante.

¿Últimamente has tenido sueños extraños…? ¿Parecido quizás alguno a algo de lo que te he contado?

No. –fue la seca respuesta de K'. –Si hubiese tenido sueños con elementos como los que has contado estoy seguro que me acordaría.

K' no indagó sobre la pregunta del Kusanagi, y puesto que ya se habían alejado mucho y había sido mucho el rato que habían estado hablando, decidieron volver. El ambiente un poco tenso del principio ahora era como el de dos viejos amigos… más de uno en la playa que los vio, aunque no se parecíeran físicamente, pensó que eran hermanos.

Cuando llegaron donde los demás, Whip estaba jugando también con el pequeño de Goro, y en cuanto la chica les vio, soltó a bocajarro:

K'… a ver cuando me haces tía, que ya tienes la edad…

K' se quedo estupefacto mirándola, sin saber que responder. Tan divertida fue la cara que puso que el resto de los presentes estallaron en carcajadas… para luego callarse de golpe sorprendidos viendo como al final era el propio K' quien se echaba a reír.

**Capítulo 4**

Durante los siguientes días, Kyo volvió a experimentar cada una de las noches los mismos sueños, y al fin, después de cuatro noches igual, Kyo decidió comentar a su padre lo que le ocurría. Fue a verlo a su despacho, al cual antes picó para pedir permiso para entrar. La voz de su padre le invitó a pasar. El despacho de su padre era bastante grande, con cuadros en las paredes donde figuraban los rostros de la mayoría de los líderes que habían tenido los Kusanagi. El último retrato hasta ahora era el de su padre, Saisyu Kusanagi, aunque sabía que dentro muy poco el suyo mismo figuraría en esa pared, como sucesor de su padre. Saisyu se encontraba sentado en su silla de madera detrás de su mesa de despacho, pulcramente ordenada, mirándolo con atención:

Toma asiento hijo, creo que ya se de que me quieres hablar. –las misteriosas palabras de su padre impresionaron profundamente a Kyo, que se sentó en la silla vacía que tenia a mano, quedando cara a cara con su padre.

¿Tú también sueñas con todo eso? –pudiera ser que lo que estaba ocurriendo afectara no solo él, sino a aquellos de sangre Kusanagi, aunque recordó que K' dijo no haber soñado con nada.

Pues claro que si Kyo, tu madre y yo siempre hemos pensado en tu felicidad.-ese comentario desconcertó totalmente al joven, pero al parecer su padre no se dio cuenta pues continuó.- Solamente nos has de decir el día, y yo me ocuparé del resto.

Pero padre… ¿Me quieres decir de que día quieres que te hable exactamente?

¡Pues del día que vayáis a casaros tú y Yuki, naturalmente! –Kyo no pudo evitar abrir la boca y los ojos tanto como pudo para acto seguido caer de espaldas.

¡Ja ja ja…! ¿De verdad creías que no sabía que un día de estos vendrías a darme las buenas noticias? –Saisyu era la personificación de la autosuficiencia y la felicidad en esos momentos, Kyo por su parte volvió a tomar asiento.

¡Padre! ¡Yuki y yo no nos vamos a casar! –la risa de Saisyu cesó de repente y miró a Kyo con seriedad, y al ver que su hijo no hablaba en broma.

¿Quién es la otra? – Repuso con vez severa.

¿La otra? – el joven no tenia ni idea de a que se podía estar refiriendo su padre.

Si no vas a casarte con Yuki es porque estas con otra, es la única explicación que encuentro

¡¡¡PAPA!!! –Kyo adivinó en seguida que ese viejo ya le estaba tomando el pelo otra vez.

¡¡JA JA JA JA!! –el líder de los Kusanagi no podía parar de reír.

Kyo se levantó rojo de vergüenza y furia y empezó a caminar hasta la puerta:

¡Detente! –la voz de Saisyu sonó autoritaria, como la de un líder acostumbrado a ser obedecido. Kyo no pudo evitar parar y volverse a su padre.

Te falta sentido del humor hijo, aunque me gustaría ser abuelo cuanto antes posible…-Kyo puso los ojos en blanco al oír ese comentario- pero estoy dispuesto a esperar. Ahora dime, ¿Para que has venido a verme?

Kyo no supo si podía fiarse, pero lo pensó bien y sabía que ese graciosillo padre suyo era el único que podía darle alguna respuesta, así que se volvió a sentar en la silla y desviando la mirada hacia una de los retratos, empezó a contarle los sueños que se le repetían una y otra vez. Cuando terminó, su padre tenía ese rostro que solo mostraba con los extraños y enemigos de la familia, un rostro duro y pensativo:

Bien… no se porque tienes estos sueños hijo mío, pero si se que es esa espada que ves en sueños. –Kyo puso toda su atención a las siguientes palabras de su padre. – Originalmente, los dioses no solamente dotaron a sus campeones de poder para vencer a Orochi, como es nuestro dominio sobre fuego, sino que además nos cedieron tres reliquias de enorme poder sagrado. A los Yata, de la que es miembro Chizuru aunque ahora se apelliden Kagura, se les concedió el Kagami, que ya has visto usarlo a tu amiga, y les ayuda a mantener sellado a Orochi. A los Yasakani, y llevándola al cuello Iori, está el Magatama, y te digo ahora que posiblemente fuese el poder de ese amuleto el que permitió imponerse Yagami al Riot of Blood cuando Orochi lo conjuró contra él. Si el Yata no Kagami ayuda a sellar al dios, el Yasakani no Magatama sirve para disminuir su poder. Posiblemente Iori usara el poder del Magatama inconscientemente en el combate… cosa que sin duda permitió que acabarais con Orochi. Y por último, esa espada que se te aparece en sueños, es la reliquia sagrada que nos concedieron los dioses a nosotros, el clan Kusanagi, y se llama Kusanagi no Tsurugi. –Saisyu detuvo su charla contemplo las diversas reacciones de Kyo, quien aunque había permanecido en silencio, tenia muchas preguntas por hacer.

¿Entonces, quieres decir que fue gracias al poder del Magatama de Iori que vencimos a Orochi? ¿Y donde esta nuestra reliquia sagrada? ¿Por qué nunca me la has mostrado o has hablado de ella? –había un cierto tono de reproche en la última pregunta.

Sinceramente –el rostro serio del líder de los Kusanagi no había variado-, creo que sí que fue gracias al poder de la reliquia sagrada de los Yagami que lograsteis vencer a Orochi, aunque eso no disminuye en absoluto la gloria de vuestra actuación. Y en referencia a la espada… -Saisyu hizo una pausa como si dudara en seguir hablando, pero observando la determinación con la que Kyo deseaba saber, supo que no tenia marcha atrás. – La espada nos fue robada al poco de que nos fuera otorgada.

¡¿Cómo?! –Kyo no esperaba semejante respuesta. - ¿Pero quien pudo robárnosla?

No lo se. Nadie supo en realidad que había ocurrido. Pero muy poco tiempo permaneció la espada en nuestra posesión. ¿Quién, como y por qué robaron la espada? Ningún Kusanagi ha logrado hasta ahora dar respuesta a esas preguntas.

Kyo quedó en completo silencio… fijó la vista sobre la mesa del despacho de su padre y empezó a hacer memoria de sus sueños. Estaba seguro que las dos siluetas que usaban fuego eran miembros de los clanes Kusanagi y Yagami… no, Yasakani, se corrigió Kyo, pues el fuego aun no era púrpura debido al pacto de sangre que había realizado el clan con Orochi a cambio de poder, tal y como le explicó el antepasado de los Yagami que se le apareció durante el combate contra el dios. La mujer era sin duda miembro del clan Yata… y la sombra que usaba fuego negro… no tenia ni idea, aunque posiblemente fuese uno miembro del Hakkeshu, uno de los elegidos de Orochi. ¿Aunque que relación tenia eso con la espada? ¿Acaso la espada había sido robada por uno de los elegidos de Orochi? Además, ¿Por qué se le aparecían esos sueños a él? ¿Porque ahora? Aunque Kyo adivinaba que la espada y la próxima resurrección de Orochi anunciada por Mukai debían estar de alguna forma relacionadas… y debía de averiguar como.

Esa misma tarde fue a buscar a Yuki al instituto como siempre, y diez minutos antes de las cuatro, la hora de salida, ya aguardaba en la puerta.


End file.
